Révélation
by petitlutin
Summary: Ron et Hermione en ont marre de se disputer, et on trouvé.....un autre moyen de communication!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Pour toutes celles (et ceux?!) qui ont été frustré(e)s par la relation de Ron et Hermione!.... **

**Se passe au cours de leur sixième année. **

**Lemon à prévoir pour la suite. Bonne lecture! **

**Révélation**

**PDV externe**

_Oh par Merlin! Elle me lâchera jamais! Mes lèvres sont gercées et toutes gonflées à cause d'elle!_, se plaignit Ron.

Ron était en train de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tentant d'éviter sa petite amie, ou plutôt sa vampire de petite amie, j'ai nommé Lavande Brown. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui échapper. Il était faible. Oui, faible de l'avoir choisi elle, alors qu'il la voulait ELLE. Qui? Me demanderez-vous. Hermione bien sûr!

Quand il a appris par sa traîtresse-de-sœur Ginny que SA Hermione avait embrassé ce canard boiteux de Victor Krum, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils s'étaient disputés, encore une fois, et il s'en voulait ,sans toutefois savoir comment se faire pardonner sans créer de nouvelle dispute, encore une fois. Comme d'habitude.

Ron s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Hermione et lui avaient tant de mal à communiquer. Mais quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était le seul de la bande (et probablement de tout Poudlard, ou du moins, ceux de son année) à n'avoir jamais embrassé personne, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la première fille qui voudrait bien de lui, aussi superficielle soit elle. Tant qu'elle était jolie...

C'est vrai que grâce au Quidditch, Ron n'avait plus rien de cet adolescent gringalet et dégingandé qu'il était avant. Désormais, ses muscles s'étaient nettement développés, même si Ron ne se rendait compte de rien.

Bref, Ron était essoufflé d'avoir couru pour semer Lavande. C'était à se demander si les filles n'avaient pas de radar intégré, ou alors était-ce seulement elle. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu lui échapper (et croyez-moi, c'est arrivé plus d'une fois!), elle l'avait toujours retrouvé, et lui lançait une réplique du genre «_Oh mon Ron-Ron, je t'ai eu! Je t'ai retrouvé!_», à croire qu'ils faisaient une partie de cache-cache. Il se sentait coupable et faible, mais il voulait à tout prix éviter la crise de larmoiement qu'occasionnerait à tous les coups une rupture. Lâche, oui il l'était. Il avait vainement espéré que Lavande se lasserait de lui en le voyant si distant, mais non, elle le collait toujours autant, comme si de rien n'était. Une vraie sangsue.

Ron était désormais devant une tapisserie, qui cachait une ouverture dans le mur. Comme un placard, dont la tapisserie ferait office de porte. «_Parfait_», se dit-il. Il avait fait tellement de détours, qu'il ne savait même pas à quel étage il se trouvait, ou comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il était bien trop occupé à fuir Lavande comme la peste.

La fête de Slughorn battait son plein au sixième étage, et Harry et Hermione ayant été invités, contrairement à lui, ce ne serait sûrement pas l'un d'entre eux qui viendrait le tirer de là tout de suite. Il allait attendre encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr qu'il l'avait bien semée et ne risquait pas de tomber sur elle, puis il repartirait à son dortoir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la carte du Maraudeur de Harry avec lui. Ainsi, il aurait aisément retrouvé son chemin, et il aurait pu faire en sorte de ne croiser personne.

Il se mit ensuite à penser à Hermione, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, depuis leur première rencontre plutôt explosive dans le Poudlard Express, avec le troll des montagnes en première année, le polynectar qu'ils avaient bu l'année suivante dans l'espoir de soutirer des informations sur l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard à Malefoy et à ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, leur rencontre avec Sirius/Patmol et Buck en troisième année. Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés...jusqu'à ce fameux bal de Noël en quatrième année, où Hermine était allée avec Krum. Grr...Krum. Rien que le fait d'entendre son nom le retournait. D'abord, c'était quoi ce nom?! Pff...

Depuis, et il en ignorait la cause, Hermione et lui se disputaient de plus en plus, encore plus maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Cormac MacLaggen et lui avec Lavande, ou Lav-Lav comme Hermione aimait l'appeler pour se moquer.

Elle lui manquait.

Il repensait à ses magnifiques yeux chocolat qui se plissaient en même temps qu'une ride de concentration se formait sur son front, à son nez tout mignon qui se fronçait quand il y avait trop de bruit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, à ses lèvres qui suçotaient nerveusement le bout de sa plume quand elle révisait (c'est-à-dire assez souvent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron!). Ah! Combien de fois il avait rêvé d'être à la place de cette plume!...

Puis il y avait ses cheveux. Indisciplinés, il lui donnaient un petit côté rebelle tout à fait adorable. Il avait toujours voulu passer sa main au moins une fois dans ses boucles indomptables, tout comme elle. Ron rosit quand il pensa à sa poitrine. Il l'imaginait parfaite pour ses mains. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite.

Sa taille était fine, il était sûr qu'il pourrait en faire le tour avec les deux grandes paluches qui lui servaient de mains.

Et enfin ses jambes fines, élancées. Comme il aimerait lui descendre ses affreuses chaussettes («_remontées jusqu'au-dessous du genou, à la hauteur réglementaire_»). Il entendait d'ici sa voix de préfète en chef. Aiguë, agacée. Ron adorait aussi quand elle tapait du pied, signe d'impatience quand Harry et lui rechignaient à faire leurs devoirs, ou les magnifiques rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues quand on lui faisait un compliment sur ses excellent résultats.

«_Stop_!» lui cria sa conscience, avant que la situation ne lui échappe complètement, et que son corps ne puisse plus se contrôler, comme venait de le faire son esprit de jeune adolescent, dont les hormones le titillaient. Il souffla, tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme. Il repense alors à sa situation actuelle.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, toujours tapi dans sa «cachette» improvisée, il n'avait pas vu une ombre se diriger silencieusement vers lui. Ron ne reconnaissait pas cette personne. Il tâta sa poche, pour voir s'il avait sa baguette sur lui. Seulement, s'il s'agissait d'un professeur, de Rogue de surcroît, ou alors de Rusard (avec la chance qui le caractérisait, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit l'un ou l'autre!), il était fichu.

En effet, il avait largement dépassé le couvre-feu autorisé, à savoir 21 heures. Si on le surprenait à sa promener dans les couloirs du château si tardivement, il écoperait à coup sûr d'une retenue. Mais quand il entendit l'ombre «pester», il n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de cette voix...

**Accio........tout plein de reviews pour la suite!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!! **

**PDV Externe**

_Nom d'une chouette! Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant! Il a parlé de lui toute la soirée. C'est pas possible d'être aussi égocentrique! Peut-être que si je mangeais ces petits fours qui sentent l'ail!..._

Hermione était furieuse contre son cavalier, Cormac Mc Laggen.

En dépit de toute règle, elle était en train de dévaler les escaliers, tentant de s'éloigner à tout prix de la salle de réception dans laquelle avait lieu la fête de son professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn, au sixième étage. Enfin, quand je dis de la salle de réception, je devrais préciser d'un certain invité s'y trouvant. Cormac Mc Laggen. Mais quelle idée de lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner, alors qu'elle le détestait!

Mais quand elle a appris que SON Ron sortait avec cette bimbo blonde qu'est Lavande Brown, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher du garçon que Ron détestait le plus après Victor Krum, à savoir Cormac Mc Laggen. Ron avait encore une fois cherché la dispute, et elle était monté au créneau, comme d'habitude.

Hermione se demandait sans arrêt pourquoi Ron et elle ne pouvaient pas se parler comme deux personnes civilisées.

Au lieu de ça, chacune de leur conversation (ou presque) se terminait par une mémorable dispute, et Ron et Hermione étant trop occupés à se hurler dessus, ils ne voyaient pas que tout le monde avait arrêté son occupation pour assister au «spectacle». Il y en avait même qui faisaient des paris sur eux! Comme parier sur l'origine de leur dispute, sur celui qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre (souvent, il s'agissait d'Hermione!), ou encore sur le temps qu'ils mettraient avant de se reparler.

Pathétique.

D'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'elle devrait en parler au professeur Mc Gonagall. Après tout, les paris sont interdits dans l'enceinte du château, et en temps que préfète-en-chef, c'était de son devoir d'en faire part.

Hermione repensait maintenant à la stupidité de son rouquin préféré.

Mais quelle idée aussi, se jeter sur Lavande Brown! Cette fille était tellement superficielle et stupide! Elle ne s'intéressait à Ron que depuis qu'il avait acquis une certaine popularité. Car en plus d'être le meilleur ami du Survivant, Ron était préfet-en-chef, et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et plutôt doué, elle devait le reconnaître.

Malheureusement, il ne remarquait rien. Il était bien trop occupé par sa pseudo copine. Hermione avait craché ce mot.

Bref, elle tentait toujours de semer Cormac, même si elle l'avait déjà évité toute la soirée grâce aux diversions de Harry.

Ce type était horrible. Imbu de sa personne. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un sortilège de Confusion, afin qu'il n'obtienne pas le poste de gardien tant convoité. Selon elle, c'est Ron qui le méritait. Même si elle préfèrerait avoir une mauvaise note plutôt que le lui avouer. C'est pour dire!

C'est vrai que Cormac était doué. Il le savait, et en profitait. C'est cela qui énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle décernait la palme du garçon le plus sûr de lui à Drago Malefoy, ax æquo avec Cormac.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas rompre avec lui tant que Ron sortirait avec ELLE. Lâche, oui, elle l'était. Elle espérait juste que Cormac se lasserait de lui courir après, même si pour le moment, il n'en était rien.

Hermione était désormais devant une magnifique tapisserie représentant Godric Gryffondor. Elle cachait une ouverture dans le mur, assez grande pour contenir au moins deux personnes comme elle. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait tellement couru, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, qu'elle ne savait même pas à quel étage elle se trouvait.

La fête de Slughorn devait toujours battre son plein. Harry étant encore à la fête, et Ron sûrement trop occupé à dévorer la bouche de sa Lav-Lav, elle allait être coincée là un bon moment.

Elle allait attendre encore un peu, afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Cormac, puis elle remonterait dans son dortoir.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry. Ainsi, elle aurait pu chercher son chemin et faire attention de n'être vue de personne.

Elle se mit ensuite à penser à Ron, et à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé : leur première rencontre dans le train quand Ron avait une tâche sur le nez, quand il l'a sauvée du troll qui la menaçait dans les toilettes des filles inutilisées du deuxième étage en première année, le moment où Ron l'a défendue en lançant un sortilège manqué de Crache-limaces à Drago Malefoy qui l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe en deuxième année, leur rencontre avec Sirius et Buck l'année suivante.

Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés...jusqu'au bal de Noël de quatrième année, où Ron a tout gâché en ne l'invitant pas et en lui reprochant de s'être amusée avec son cavalier de l'époque, Victor Krum, ou Vicky, comme Ron aimait l'appeler.

Ahh! Victor! Ils étaient restés en très bon terme, même s'il aurait préféré plus que son amitié. Depuis ce fameux soir, Ron et elle se disputaient à chaque fois que ce sujet revenait sur la tapis. Ron lui reprochait d'avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi, alors qu'elle lui en voulait d'être trop possessif, et aussi insensible qu'un butor.

La situation était pire maintenant qu'elle était avec Cormac et Ron avec Lavande.

Et il lui manquait.

Elle repensait à ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan, dans lesquels elle ne demandait qu'à se noyer, à ses lèvres charnues qui devaient avoir un goût sucré avec toutes les chocogrenouilles que Ron mangeait, à ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qu'elle rêvait de décoiffer en passant sa main dedans. Sa crinière rebelle. Comme lui.

Puis ses muscles, qu'elle devinait aisément sous son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration causée par un entraînement intensif de Quidditch. Ses biceps, forts et rassurants, ses pectoraux impressionnants, et enfin sa ligne d'abdominaux à en faire pâlir les plus grands sportifs. Parfaitement dessinée, elle était terminée par un fin duvet roux qui conduisait à son...

_STOP! _ Lui cria son subconscient,avant que ses pensées n'échappent à son contrôle plus que ce qu'elles ne faisaient déjà. Ron était le seul à lui faire autant d'effet. Quand il la regardait, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux la transperçaient et pouvaient lire son âme. Elle avait l'impression que des papillons avaient élu domicile dans son estomac. Elle souffla, tentant de retrouver son calme. Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, elle s'appelait quand même Hermione Granger!

Elle repensa à sa situation actuelle. Elle pesta, devant la tapisserie :

_Zut, c'est leur faute tout ça! C'est pas avec Ron et moi qu'ils devraient être, c'est ensemble! Ils ne se quitteraient plus d'une semelle, ces deux pots de colle!_

Elle sursauta violemment quand une voix familière lui dit...

**La suite en fin de semaine prochaine. Reviews??**

**Lemon dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre.**


	3. Réconciliation

**Et voici le dernier chapitre. Plus long que les deux autres, et pas évident à écrire!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et ça aide l'auteur. Ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour où dire si vous aimez!**

**C'est mon premier lemon, alors pitié, soyez indulgent(e)s! **

**PDV Externe**

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!_ S'exclama Ron.

Hermione sursauta violemment à l'entente de cette voix basse et rauque qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ron, pour éviter qu'ils se fassent remarquer (NDLA : bien sûr!!), plaqua Hermione contre lui; cette dernière, par réflexe, posa ses mains sur son torse musclé.

Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux gênés et troublés par cette soudaine proximité.

Ron sentait ses oreilles prendre une teinte rouge «made in Weasley» en se maudissant intérieurement de sa brusquerie. Mais d'un autre côté, il se réjouissait. Le sommet de la tête d'Hermione lui arrivait sous le menton. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement pour humer le doux parfum de ses cheveux. A la fraise apparemment. Un parfum délicat.

Hermione, quant à elle, sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à empêcher ses mains de vagabonder où bon leurs semblaient.

Cette situation était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Mais ils avaient l'impression d'être à leur place.

_Si seulement il/elle savait à quoi je pensais!_ Pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Puis Ron, poussé par une force invisible, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ces dernières étaient douces. Hermione se laissa aller, mais reprit vite contenance :

_Non mais t'es malade! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris, Ronald? _

_Oh pas bon, pas bon du tout_, pensa le dénommé Ronald. _Si elle commence à m'appeler comme ça...D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas dit mon deuxième prénom, c'est plutôt bon signe!_ _Une explication, vite! _

Sentant le regard mi-interrogateur mi-colérique de son amie, Ron lui répondit :

_J'ai cru entendre des pas, alors je voulais qu'on soit silencieux tous les deux. Je n'allais pas me lancer dans de grandes explications si quelqu'un arrivait, ce n'était pas le moment! _(NDLA : l'excuse pourrie!...)

Hermione reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle avait adoré sentir les lèvres de Ron sur elle. Elles avaient exactement le goût qu'elle avait imaginé : celui des chocogrenouilles! Mais se sentant sur le point de lâcher prise et de répondre furieusement au baiser, Hermione avait préféré trouver une parade : une bonne vieille dispute.

_D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ Demanda Hermione.

_Je pourrais te retourner la question,_ rétorqua Ron.

_Viens,_ dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

_Tu m'emmènes où?_ Interrogea Ron.

_Au bout du monde_, avait envie de répondre Hermione (NDLA : que c'est romantique!). Mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de répondre :

_Dans un lieu tranquille où on pourra discuter sans avoir peur d'être découverts! _

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Ron, elle rajouta :

_La Salle sur Demande, Ron!_

_Ah oui, bien sûr. Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé._

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné. _

Sentant que le jeune homme allait riposter, elle s'empressa de dire :

_Après tout, je suis Miss-je-sais-tout!_

_Non, tu n'es pas que ça, Mione. _

La-dite Mione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ron, de son côté, ne savait plus où se mettre d'avoir ainsi dévoilé le surnom qu'il lui donnait en secret.

Ne sachant pas quoi se dire, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement en direction du sixième étage, en faisant bien attention de n'être vus de personne.

Tout au long du chemin, Ron et Hermione pensaient :

C_'est le moment! Déclare-toi, ne recule pas! Courage, tu es un/une Gryffondor! Avec un peu de chance, il/elle ressent la même chose que toi. Tu seras soulagé/e...et dans le cas __contraire, vous resterez amis, comme avant...Il faudrait juste attendre que la gêne soit __passée!...Merlin!!_

Arrivés devant la Salle Va-et-Vient, Hermione lâcha la main de Ron. Ils étaient restés ainsi sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fit trois aller-retour en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voulait voir à l'intérieur. Elle avait demandé à Ron de faire de même.

En ouvrant la porte, qui venait de faire son apparition, ils virent l'intérieur de la pièce. Deux fauteuils rouges étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre, devant une cheminée où un bon feu crépitait. Entre les deux fauteuils, sur une table basse, deux chocolats chauds les attendaient. Un tapis à l'effigie de Gryffondor recouvrait l'espace devant la cheminée. A gauche de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre où les volets étaient fermés. Le mur d'en face était totalement vide. _Bizarre_, se dirent-ils.

_On s'installe?_ Demanda Hermione.

Ils prirent place, chacun se demandant comment engager la conversation. Ron prit l'initiative de raconter sa «mésaventure», puis Hermione lui raconta la sienne. Chacun essayant de faire des efforts et de ne pas tiquer sur les prénoms «Lavande», ou «Cormac». Bien sûr, en omettant de raconter pourquoi ils les évitaient.

Se regardant dans les yeux, ils explosèrent soudainement de rire, devant le ridicule et la similitude de leur situation.

Une fois leurs rires calmés, Ron et Hermione burent tranquillement leurs chocolats, retardant au maximum la conversation qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient (et devaient) avoir.

Hermione, trouvant soudainement le tapis tout à fait fascinant, demanda à Ron :

_Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée? Je veux dire...j'aimerais connaître la vraie raison. _

Ron, sentant que le moment était venu, tourna la tête vers la cheminée, fuyant le regard d'Hermione, qui avait relevé la tête.

_Écoute, Hermione. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile. Et Merlin, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses! Mais je...je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis toujours je crois, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte. J'aime te regarder travailler à la bibliothèque. Tu es tellement belle quand tu étudies!...Non pas que tu sois moche le reste du temps! _Se hâta-t-il derajouter devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione._ J'aime tes prises de position pour la S.A.L.E. Tu es déterminée. Tu fais ton travail de Préfète-en-chef consciencieusement. Tu es drôle, gentille, à l'écoute des autres et toujours là pour tes amis. Et puis tu es une sorcière brillante et très intelligente. Je t'admire. Harry et moi avons beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu viens nous voir aux entraînements de Quidditch, tu nous supportes à tous les matchs alors que tu détestes ça. Tu te fiches que je sois le sixième d'une fratrie de sept enfants, que je sois pauvre, roux ou un peu gauche. Tu es merveilleuse. Alors je te le répète : je t'aime Hermione Granger._

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Ron sentit tous ses maigres espoirs s'envoler. Lui tournant le dos, il s'apprêtait à partir, quand une petite main le prit par le bras et le fit se retourner.

_Excuse-moi, Ron. Je...c'est tellement inattendu! _(NDLA : et on dit qu'elle est intelligente?!...)_ Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais moi aussi je t'aime Ron Weasley. Depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Tu te rappelles?! J'aime te forcer à faire tes devoirs. J'aime également nos disputes, car je sais qu'à ce moment-là, toute ton attention est dirigée vers moi. J'aime te regarder jouer au Quidditch. Tu es tellement doué! J'aime ta façon d'être concentré sur le Souaffle. Quand tes yeux sont rivés dessus; tu as l'air si sûr de toi! C'est l'une des rares fois d'ailleurs!... Quand tu voles sur ton vieux Brossdur, tu es libre. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ni l'argent, ni la célébrité, ni cette guerre contre le Mal. Tu es toi. Tout simplement. J'aime aussi faire mes rondes de Préfet à tes côtés. Tu me fais rire. J'aime ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Quand on est seuls tous les deux. Sans Harry. Même si je l'adore. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui s'il le fallait. On est enfant unique tous les deux, et on a été élevés dans une famille moldue. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. On a beaucoup de points communs et on se comprend. Je me plains de toi sans arrêt! Le pauvre... _Tous deux rirent. _Mais toi, toi c'est différent. Je ne pourrais pas concevoir ma vie sans toi, parce que je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Ron Weasley._

Après quelques instants, Hermione, pour détendre l'atmosphère, dit alors :

_J'imagine que j'avais cette tête moi aussi!_

Cette tentative d'humour eut l'avantage de «réveiller» Ron.

_Alors c'est vrai? Tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime? Mais comment on va faire avec Harry, la guerre qui se rapproche, Lavande,Cormac,..._

_Tu parles trop, Ron_, dit Hermione en s'emparant doucement, presque timidement de ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était important pour tous les deux. Le deuxième, le baiser réfléchi, souhaité, désiré, où l'un comme l'autre se rendent compte des implications.

De timide, le baiser devient alors fougueux, urgent. Leurs bouches dansaient un ballet fou, comme si elles voulaient rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Ron avait posé une main sur la taille d'Hermione, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Hermione, elle, fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis toujours : fourrager sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure de son rouquin.

Ils étaient à présent très près l'un de l'autre. Ron passa ensuite sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, réclamant l'accès. Ce fut alors le début du «combat». Leurs langues luttaient avec acharnement, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se reculèrent un peu pour mieux se regarder.

Essoufflés, ils se sourirent. Puis leur yeux furent attirés par le lit qui venait d'apparaître sur le pan de mur opposé à la fenêtre. C'était un lit à baldaquin immense, où de fines tentures pendaient jusqu'aux pieds.

Hermione prit la main de Ron, et l'accompagna jusqu'au bord du lit, où elle le fit s'asseoir. Elle l'embrassa, puis descendit jusqu'à la base de son cou. Pendant ce temps, Ron lui caressait le dos. Hermione prit ensuite l'initiative de retirer le pull de Ron et de passer sa main sous sa chemise, tout en enlevant quelques boutons au passage pour plus d'aisance. Elle suivait le tracé de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Elle dessinait des arabesques imaginaires, de haut en bas. Plus elle frôlait la ceinture du pantalon de Ron, plus celui-ci sentait une drôle de chaleur l'envahir au plus profond de lui. Dans un élan de lucidité, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, l'arrêtant dans ses caresses.

_Tu es sûre?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui, je suis sûre, Ron!_ Lui répondit-elle. _C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi et ce sera toi. Pour toujours._

Comme pour sceller ces paroles, Ron prit Hermione par la taille et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle. Par réflexe, Hermione entoura de ses jambes les hanches de Ron, pour le sentir au plus près. Celui-ci fit remonter sa main de la cheville à la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il lui défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis lui déposa de doux baisers sur le pied, la cheville, le mollet, le genou, l'intérieur des cuisses. Il entreprit alors de lui ôter son pull et sa chemise. Il n'y avait aucune gêne. Hermione était désormais en soutien-gorge et Ron avait toujours sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il embrassa son ventre, puis lécha son nombril en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, soufflant dessus. Il commença à prendre un sein en coupe, mais la tâche était rendue difficile par la présence du sous-vêtement.

_Je peux?_ Demanda Ron d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

En guise de réponse, Hermione se contenta de se surélever légèrement, et dégrafa elle-même son soutien-gorge, barrière à présent inutile.

Ron lui lécha doucement les tétons durcis par le plaisir, les prenant en bouche l'un après l'autre, mordant, suçotant. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Afin de reprendre son souffle, elle entreprit d'enlever la chemise de son compagnon. Une fois cette tâche finie, elle posa ses mains sur son dos. Ron descendit ensuite la fermeture éclair de la jupe d'Hermione, puis fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'à ses pieds, où il lui l'enleva complètement. Puis, la regardant dans les yeux,il glissa sa main sous sa culotte et atteignit sa fente humide. Tout doucement, il inséra un doigt dans la féminité de la jeune femme, et entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient quand il sentit qu'elle se décontractait.

Avec son pouce, il commença des rotations sur son clitoris. Si jusqu'alors,tout se passait dans le silence, tous deux n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leur regard suffisant, tout ne fut ensuite que respiration rapide, gémissements et petits cris de plaisir.

Ron inséra alors un deuxième doigt, bien décidé à donner du plaisir à sa partenaire, quand Hermione l'arrêta, souriant. Elle défit la ceinture de Ron et passa sa main sur son sexe tendu. A travers son caleçon, elle pouvait sentir l'importance de son désir pour elle, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Puis, d'un geste hésitant, elle empoigna sa verge et se mit à faire glisser sa main de bas en haut, tantôt appuyant, tantôt relâchant. Elle caressait du pouce son gland, le griffant par moment. Ron , n'y tenant plus, arrêta alors la jeune femme, qui lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et déçu.

_Il faut qu'on arrête, Mione, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme._

Il défit alors le reste de ses vêtements, à savoir son pantalon et son boxer. Hermione émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant la taille de son pénis. Elle pensait que jamais «ça» ne rentrerait! En voyant son air apeuré, Ron tenta de la rassurer.

_Si tu n'es pas prête, je comprendrais. On peut attendre._

Hermione le fit taire d'un baiser.

Alors, Ron se repositionna au-dessus de la jeune femme, puis commença à lui enlever sa culotte, dernier rempart entre eux. Pendant la manœuvre, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, guettant un refus de sa part. Refus qui n'arriva pas, pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron, qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et se repositionna à sen entrée. Il poussa légèrement d'abord, attendant que le corps d'Hermione s'adapte à lui. Puis d'un coup de rein, il rentra complètement en elle, et attendit. Il attendit le cri de douleur et la grimace qui ne sont jamais venus.

Elle sentait juste une gêne, une brûlure, mais elle n'avait pas mal. Ron commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Hermione lui griffait le dos. Le plaisir montait en eux peu à peu, irradiant tout leur être. C'était une sensation de délice, et ni Ron ni Hermione ne voulaient y mettre fin. Puis, ne tenant plus, tous deux explosèrent en même temps, dans un concert de «_Oh oui Ron!_» et de «_Hmm...Hermiooone!_»

Ils avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, tous deux ayant l'impression d'être sur une autre galaxie. Puis, reprenant leur souffle, ils redescendirent peu à peu sur Terre, et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_Je t'aime_, dirent-ils à l'unisson, tout en se regardant amoureusement.

Puis Hermione se lança un sort de contraception, et Ron rabattit la couverture sur eux, leurs corps étant recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Après quelques instants à être restés tendrement enlacés, Hermione fut la première à rompre le silence :

_Il faudrait qu'on regagne nos dortoirs, Ron._

_A ce que je vois, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, _dit Ron en souriant_. _

_Et peut-être qu'on devrait aussi prendre une douche, _rajouta Hermione_._

_Ensemble, la douche?! _

_Que viens-tu de dire à propos des choses qui ne changent pas, Ron?!! _

Puis, se regardant, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément, heureux.

FIN

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic, m'ont mise en alerte et/ou en favori (auteur ou histoire). N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la case juste en-dessous! **


End file.
